


After Their Fall

by kaiipo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drabble, Drinking, Gen, prussia's sick on might die soon so he wants to hang out with his brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiipo/pseuds/kaiipo
Summary: Germany and Prussia didn’t interact much, this was unless they were drinking.
Relationships: Germany & Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	After Their Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something because I listened to 'When I Die' by Pepper Coyote and it reminded me of Prussia. This isn't fully inspired by the song but it definitely gave me the idea to write something for Prussia ;o)

Germany and Prussia didn’t interact much, this was unless they were drinking.

Germany was far too busy, far too high-strung to take a break from work. Maybe it was his taxes or it was planning a meeting or even simply working out a proper schedule, his excuse for not hanging out with his brother was always the same. Prussia, since he technically wasn’t a country anymore, had _more_ than enough time to take things slow. He could lay among a field of flowers or annoy the crap out of Austria but he’d done those before, more than once. Sometimes he’d annoy Hungary, not too much but only because she would totally kick his nuts or something.

He had even _offered_ his brother his assistance but his brother declined. Prussia didn’t know why he asked, he knew his about his brother’s disliking to help, especially from himself. He was probably too awesome, staying in a room with him for hours on end would physically hurt.

To be honest, usually, he wouldn’t care. Let his brother do whatever, he didn't control him. But the thing was; Prussia was sick and dying. It hadn’t started affecting him until the 2000s begun and ever since his condition’s been getting worse. He sleeps in, he eats less, he’s slow and isn’t as strong as he was before. He could feel his insides slowly deteriorating, it was coming to the point where he would occasionally cough blood. He found it important that he hung out with his brother because he didn’t know how long he’d last. Only a few people still refer to themselves as Prussian so he was guessing once they die out so would he. It was a grim thought but he managed to keep it positive and spend as much time with his brother as he could.

So, drinking with his little brother was secretly his favourite activity. At a bar, at home, on a hill staring up at the night sky, it didn’t matter. It was the only time Germany would open up, talk a bit, indulge in Prussia for a while before working the next day. Prussia was always silently excited for the next time they drank, he had ways to coerce his younger brother into drinking. Though he didn’t have to coerce him much, his chanting of _‘BEER!’_ was enough to annoy Germany into drinking.

So, there they were. Sitting beneath a blanket of stars, Prussia laying down on the grass that pricked his back uncomfortably and Germany sitting up straight, beer in hand. Germany and Prussia had somehow reached into a touchy subject, somehow their drunk ramblings went from something about Finland and his great shooting aim to Prussia and how he was still alive.

“Every other country died when their nations fell.” Germany took a swig of his beer, making sure not to lean back too much. “What happened to you?”

Prussia stared into the ground, thinking about his sickness. He pursed his lips in thought before he formed a fake smirk. “Maybe I was too awesome to die.” He chuckled but it sounded too sad to be real. Prussia mentally panicked as Germany looked over to him, an almost sympathetic look on his face. Prussia looked back. “What’s wrong, brother?” He asked, his voice only slightly quivering.

Germany looked forward again. “Is there something... you aren’t telling me?”

Prussia reached out for another beer. “Perhaps. Let’s talk about something else.”

But Germany shifted the box of beer out of Prussia’s grasp. “Prussia.”

Prussia sat up, huffing. He tried reaching for the box again only for it to be snatched again. He looked at his brother expecting his usual angry, scolding face only to see him with a worried look, leaning over the box of beer. _Germany was really drunk._ Prussia frowned, groaning and laying back down. “What?”

“What aren’t you telling me?”

Prussia crossed his arms, he rolled over to the right, facing away from Germany, then rolled to the left. “Not all nations die after their fall, y’know. I’m not the only exception.” He stared at his brother’s blue eyes, making sure his eyes bore into his. 

Germany looked confused. “That wasn’t what I was asking for at all.”

Prussia grinned. “I know.” He quickly snatched a beer before Germany could stop him. “Ha.” Prussia opened his bottle and took a sip. Germany sighed, bringing back the sad look on his face.

They remained quiet for the rest of the night, not daring to disturb the silence. Prussia knew Germany had questions rolling around in that little potato brain of his but Prussia didn’t know how Germany would react. So he kept it hidden. He was surprised he could even hide the fact he was not only very sick but also dying. 

They silently walked home as well, it was boring but Prussia much rather this than to see his brother confused, distraught and drunk. He hoped Germany would forget it in the morning. He hoped Germany wouldn’t dare ask the question again. For the first time ever he dreaded the next time they would get drunk together. Prussia coughed, blood staining his jacket. He glanced at his brother to see if he noticed, he didn’t so he wiped it on his side.

Germany and Prussia didn’t interact much and Prussia was only sort of scared the next time they did.


End file.
